Brassieres that are used during the day contain excessive seams and material, such as wires and other elements that subject breasts to an excessive pressure, as well as to an inadequate support. Breasts have to be well adapted to the brassiere, they cannot remain loose since this can cause inconveniences and problems, such as hardness, uncomfortable marks and chest and back pain.
The skin deterioration that is produced by natural causes presents itself in the shape of wrinkles, furrows or lines of expression, so that these are normally caused by muscular contraction, being accentuated in greater measure in areas where movements or postures are repeated frequently.
Physical deterioration is due to the loss of three important elements for the skin: collagen, elastin and glycosaminoglycans responsible for retaining and maintaining the moisture content in the skin. Among other causes that will accelerate the process, the abuse of sunbathing, tobacco, alcohol and pollution that block the pores, reducing the possibility of the skin to conveniently oxygenate; drastic changes in weight, pregnancy, and plastic surgery, where the skin and volume are subjected to drastic changes, should also be noted.
Therefore, breasts due to their volume and weight tend, when they are not being supported by any type of garment, to move and slide one on another, or they move toward the sides, so that the weight of the breast applies a constant pressure in their connecting area which corresponds to the intermammary area, where they apply all their weight upon falling one on another. When this happens, the breasts drag, tighten and pull the skin that holds them, which is located in the area of the neckline (their only support) from the base of the neck, causing wrinkles and lines of expression. The dragging caused by the weight of the breasts causes stretching of the skin and, as a result, breasts lose firmness and begin to drop and sag, producing the opposite effect when the breasts are moving toward the sides for lack of support, causing the stretching of the skin from the intermammary central area, where the breasts start to take shape.
That is to say, breasts, due to their weight, volume, bad postures, use of improper garments, pregnancies, surgeries, severe diets that cause aggressive changes in weight and the passage of time itself, involve a loss of firmness in the skin and, as consequence, cause sagging of the breast.
However, there are bra designs that aim to prevent the formation of wrinkles in the neckline, designs that are often made from Lycra, lacking cups or other support for the breasts, the design consists of a strapless bra without cups, which remains close to the skin in the intermammary area, keeping the breasts separated, but creating a void in the area, which does not prevent the sliding of the breasts on one another while sleeping or resting, as they are dragged by their own weight and volume. In the absence of any cups or any other system that holds the breasts, wrinkles in the central area of the neckline are prevented, as the sliding of the breasts when in an extended or lying down position cannot be avoided, which causes the skin of the breasts to stretch, losing consistency and they end up sagging by pulling the skin in connection to the upper area of the breast, so the lateral areas of the neckline remain unprotected. Besides, the surface of the skin that has not been protected in the lateral area, ends up dragging the central area, or the lateral area stretches so much that upon being the central area smooth and the lateral area stretched, it causes vertical lines in the bust's line where it joins the arms, an effect that is appreciated the grater the volume of the breasts. That is, the greater the volume and weight, the greater the pressure and the dragging.
Another disadvantage of bra designs provided for the previously mentioned purposes, is that they are “one size fits all”, so they are not suitable for people with a considerable volume, thereby limiting their suitability to sizes of small volume or to those who have not suffered from the influence of any physical or external agent.
There are also bra designs that aim for the same purpose, based on introducing a type of padded structure with an oval, narrow shape between the two breasts, so that the disadvantage of this model or design is that it only prevents the formation of wrinkles in the intersection of the breasts, since it does not extend toward the neckline, with the added drawback that the breasts remain under an excessive pressure, disturbing rest and leaving the neckline skin unprotected.